Carry Weight
'''Carry Weight' is a derived statistic in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics Your character will become slower as more weight is put on. When your character reaches the maximum weight, he or she becomes completely weighed down and cannot move until the weight is back under control. : \text{Initial level}=25+(\text{Strength}\times25) Example: A starting Strength of 5. : 25+(5\times25)=150~\text{lbs} Notes * If you have the Small Frame trait, then carry weight is calculated as below : \text{Initial level}=25+(\text{Strength}\times15) * The Pack Rat perk increases carry weight by 50. * The Strong Back perk increases carry weight by 50 per rank. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas Movement speed is unaffected by your character's Carry Weight until the weight of items carried exceeds your total carry weight, at which point your character will become overencumbered and unable to run, jump, or fast travel, with the exception of the Long Haul perk in New Vegas. : \text{Initial level}=150+(\text{Strength}\times10) Example: A starting Strength of 5. : 150+(5\times10)=200~\text{lbs} Notes * Every added point of Strength increases your weight limit by 10 lbs. * The maximum initial level is capped at 250 lbs without the addition of extra perks. * The Strong Back perk increases the limit by 50 lbs. * The Burden to Bear perk can increase this limit by another 50 lbs. * The Hoarder trait increases the limit by 25 lbs. * The NCR Courier duster increases carry weight by another 25 lbs. * Buffout can temporarily increase this limit by another 20 lbs per dose, provided that you have 8 or less Strength points. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the maximum amount of weight you can carry is 400 lbs. * Using the console command "player.modav" carry weight can be increased to a max of 20,106 lbs. * If you have the Long Haul perk in New Vegas, you can still fast-travel while over-encumbered. * More information about weight and how to manage it is on the Weight article. ''Fallout 4'' Largely similar to Fallout 3, movement speed is unaffected by carry weight unless overencumbered, and are unable to run or fast travel. However, unlike past games, it is possible to jump. : \text{Carrying capacity}=200+(\text{Strength}*10) Game settings for carrying capacity: * fAVDCarryWeightBase = 200 * fAVDCarryWeightMult = 10 Notes * Strong Back increases carrying capacity by up to 50, and also counteracts some of the deficits of being overencumbered by offering the ability to run normally or even fast travel. * Lone Wanderer increases carrying capacity when not traveling with a companion (except Dogmeat). * Buffout and X-cell temporarily increase Strength by 2, giving 20 extra carry weight. * Any armor with the Fortifying modifier will increase Strength by 1, giving 10 additional carry weight. * Armor with the Pocketed misc mod adds 5 carry weight when equipped. ** Chest armor with the Pocketed misc adds 10 carry weight instead * Armor with the Deep pocketed misc mod adds 10 carry weight when equipped. ** Chest armor with the Deep pocketed misc adds 20 Carry Weight instead. * Any power armor leg piece with the Calibrated misc mod adds 50 carry weight when equipped. * As of patch 1.5, the base Carry Weight in Survival mode is reduced to 75 lbs. *With the addition of the Creation Club backpack, the max carrying capacity possible using drugs and legendary clothing is 905 Carry Weight. Bugs * As of patch 1.6 companions may occasionally arbitrarily gain a much higher carry weight than they would be capable of under any other circumstances. Triggering this can be as simple as repeatedly engaging a trade with the companion, taking items from them, ending the trade, re-initiating a trade and giving items to them until one has determined the bug has occurred or not. Their ability to accept even more items in subsequent trades appears to also be random. This applies to humanoid companions and Dogmeat. * Companions will pick up items when commanded to even when overencumbered, making their carry weight essentially unlimited so long as the items are first dropped and the companion is told to pick them up. ''Fallout 76'' Largely similar to Fallout 4, movement speed is unaffected by carry weight unless overencumbered; you are able to run or fast travel, and can still jump. Fallout 76 differs in that running while overencumbered drains action points like sprinting. After all points are used, the character's movement will then be greatly reduced. The starting carry weight also differs because Strength starts at 1 for each player character. : \text{Carrying capacity}=155+(\text{Strength}*5) Carry weight is capped to an absolute limit of 1,500 pounds over the player character's current maximum carry weight.Fallout 76 patch 1.0.5.10#Design and gameplay Backpack (Wild Appalachia) With the introduction of Wild Appalachia, players who complete The Order of the Tadpole, a quest located at the Pioneer Scout camp, will be able to craft a backpack that provides a tiny ballistic resistance of 1 and +10/+20/+30/+40/+50/+60 carry weight, at levels 1/10/20/30/40/50, respectively. One out of the five modifications for the backpack provides an extra +10/+20/+30/+40/+50/+60, totaling to +20/+40/+60/+80/+100/+120 carry weight, at the expense of 10/20/30/40/50/60 points of energy and radiation resistance. The rest of the modifications lower the backpack's carry weight down to +5/+10/+15/+20/+25/+30, while giving other sorts of benefits. Weight-related Perks Several perk cards assist in lightening the burden of weight, with higher tier cards reducing more: * Strength perks: ** Bandolier - Ballistic weapon ammo weighs 45%/90% less. ** Bear Arms - Heavy Guns weigh 30%/60%/90% less. ** Martial Artist - Your melee weapons weigh 20%/40%/60% less, and you can swing them 10%/20%/30% faster. ** Ordnance Express - Explosives weigh 30%/60%/90% less. ** Pack Rat - The weight of all junk items is reduced by 25%/50%/75%. ** Scattershot - Shotguns now weigh 30%/60%/90% less and you reload them 10%/20%/30% faster. ** Strong Back - Gain +10/+20/+30/+40 to carry weight. ** Sturdy Frame - Armor weighs 25%/50% less than normal. ** Traveling Pharmacy - Weights of all Chems (including Stimpaks) are reduced by 30%/60%/90%. * Intelligence perks: ** Batteries Included - Energy weapon ammo weighs 30%/60%/90% less. ** Portable Power - All Power Armor parts and chassis weights are reduced by 25%/50%/75%. * Agility perks: ** Packin' Light - Your pistols weigh 25%/50%/75% less. ** Thru-hiker - Food and drink weights are reduced by 30%/60%/90%. My Stash Box My stash boxes share the same inventory across Appalachia, meaning that any deposited item can be withdrawn from any box, thus objects do not need to necessarily be carried across the map. The boxes can found at railroad stations, Red Rocket truck stops, or placed at any C.A.M.P. or workshop. Weight-related perks do not affect the weights of items inside it. References Category:Fallout derived statistics Category:Fallout 2 derived statistics Category:Fallout 3 derived statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas derived statistics Category:Fallout 4 derived statistics Category:Fallout 76 derived statistics Category:Fallout Tactics derived statistics Category:Van Buren derived statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG derived statistics de:Gewichtslimit fr:Poids no:Carry Weight pl:Udźwig ru:Максимальный груз